Yuuki Tohsaka
No one is allowed to edit this page without AUTOR (YuukiKoneko) '''No one is allowed to edit this page without AUTHOR (Yuuki Tohsaka) permission, SOO DON'T DO IT OR YANDERE WILL KILL YA!' Yuuki Tohsaka(結城遠坂, Yūki Tōsaka)'' is a member of Tohsaka family, and consider himself adoptive brother of Cosmic, even if Cosmic (Frank) don't accept it well, he can't remember anything about your past, else then being part of Tohsaka family, after some time he joined Shadow's Light when his "brother" founded it. Personality Yuuki was showed to be a very childish boy and cheerful almost all the time, he don't seems to care what others think about him, as he doesn't care if Cosmic doesn't consider him a true brother and say or do what he wants, which sometimes may cause problems because he may be even rude with people he barely knows, yet Yuuki try to protect the people that he loves and consider friends, as him fights along with cosmic every time it's possible. Yuuki loves all his guild mates as he knows they will always be there for him as he will be, he really gets angry when he realized he doesn't know anything about his own past and when people joke with his delicate appearance. Yuuki is kind and can gets along with almost everyone. he hated [[Icy The Ice Dragon Phoenix Slayer|Icy] but now the problem is solved]. Appearance Yuuki has a childish and delicate appearance considering he has 14 years old. He got a blond, almost white hair. Gray eyes and white skin. His traditional clothes are a light green jacket with a white shirt and black short. Or, a yellow hoodie with a Pikachu drawn on it and black jeans. History He woke up at a forest, Extremely wounded, barely able to move.Yuuki couldn't remember anything besides Tohsaka family, when he was getting incouncious he could saw a man standing front him, his name was Mamoru(Cosmic). After that he woke up, he found himself totally healed, Frank had saved him. After this, Yuuki got along with him, Cosmic tried to help him to recover his memories, but couldn't do anything. Both got along with each other, to the point Yuuki started to consider him his brother, since he taught him more about magic and protected Yuuki from all the dangers he come in. At certain point Mamoru founded Shadow's Light guild and Yuuki automatically joined him. After the battle with Croc, he started to think how he was weak and unable to protect your friends he knew Yoruichi, and after giving him some adivces she started to train him because of a "purpose" not yet revealed Magic And Skills Magic Power(魔法の力, Mahō no chikara):''' As a member of Tohsaka family, Yuuki got big talent at magic. Also latent magical power. '''Proeficient At Martial Arts: '''After training principally martial arts with Yoruichi, Yuuki now uses it as his principal way of fight, He combines his enchant and healing magic with his martial arts skills to turn his body in a fightning machine '''Enchant Magic(魔法エンチャント,Mahō enchanto)':'' Yuuki is an advanced user of enchanting magic, capable of using this magic to enchant his physical status, or even give him resistance to elements, poisons,etc. He normally uses this magic to compensate his fragile body at a fight. * '''Ile Vernier(イル川のバーニア, Iru kawa no bānia):''' After reciting the enchant, Yuuki casts the magic doing himself or others getting a light blue aura, increasing it's speed dramatically. Normally used with Ile arms and Ile Armor to get a total physical boost. * '''Ile Arms(イル川アーム, Iru kawa āmu): '''After reciting the enchant, Yuuki casts the magic doing himself or others getting an orange aura, getting a big physical strength boost. Normally used with Ile Vernier and Ile Armor to get a total physical boost. * '''Le arms(ル・アーム, Ru āmu): '''Yuuki casts Ile arms, but now he focuses all the magical energy at one hand and single punch, liberating all at once to give a powerful punch, Yuuki normally just use it sometimes because its tiring to cast it repeteadly. * '''Ile Armor(イル川の鎧, Iru kawa no yoroi):''' After reciting the enchant, Yuuki casts the magic at himself or others, getting a light green aura what acts like an armor protecting it to a certain point and increasing the endurance of the target. * '''Ile Energy(のエネルギー, Iru no enerugī): '''After reciting the enchant, Yuuki creates a rune at someone body giving it acess to Yuuki magical power , He can set how much magic power the rune can drain. * '''God Vinea(神のつる, Kami no tsuru):''' After reciting the enchant, Yuuki casts it at himself or others, giving it a higher time they can stay underwater, later Yuuki was able to use this magic to do himself or someone else able to breathe underwater. * '''God Amon(神アモン, Kami amon):''' After reciting the enchant Yuuki casts it at him or other , giving a red aura, who gives totally or partial fire resistance. * '''God Aguilla(神イーグル, Kami īguru): '''After reciting the enchant,Yuuki casts it at himself or someone, creating some type of magic circle at the target pupils, drastically increasing the vision capacityr. * '''Raise(レイズ, Reizu):'''An evolved form of Re-Raise. After reciting the enchant Yuuki casts the spell at him or someone else, and it nullifies poisons, curses, sleep, paralysis, possessions,etc. '''Healing Magic(癒しの魔法, Iyashino mahō)':This magic allows Yuuki to concentrate ethernano at body cells, to them regenerate body parts or wounds faster , sometimes advanced users able to regain body parts of other people. * '''Healing(ヒーリング, Hīringu):'''The basic and normal healing spell, Yuuki put his hand/s on the wound and emit healing magic, doing an aura surround his hands and the wound starts to heal faster, speed depends on the user magical power. * '''Phoenix Pray(フェニックスの祈, Fenikkusu no inori):'''Yuuki gets into a praying pose and emits a healing aura, it heals slower than most healing spells but it heals everyone and anything inside a 50 meters radius. * '''Self-Healing(セルフヒーリング, Serufuhīringu):'''Yuuki is capable of self-healing, its harder to do, since ur controlling ur own cells, this isn't actually powerful, but can recover some wounds during a fight, even can save him from fatal ones. This is the spell with weakest healing power at Yuuki arsenal. * '''Rabbit Form(コエリョフォーム, Koeryofōmu)''':'Yuuki can enter this form any time he want, without reciting an enchant or completing any pre-requisite, its called rabbit form because when Yuuki enter its form, his hair get completly silver, his skin yet whiter and his eyes red as well he become extremely agile and fast. The principal skill of this is the healing power, as he can heal fatal wounds at seconds, but it come at a great magical power costs and huge impact at his body, doing Yuuki limited to using this form just for some minutes. Curiosities * Yūki means snow * Yuuki Tohsaka is the only member of Tohsaka family who doesn't use Gem Magic